rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry
| tribes = | place = 8/16 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 18 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 8/24 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 32 }} Harry is a contestant from and . In , Harry was able to maintain good relationships with both the Jets and the Sharks. These connections allowed him secretly will his Hidden Immunity Idol to Rivers to blindside Numbers. However, Rivers would become drunk on power and used it to take out Harry, despite working closely alongside him. While in , Harry focused much of his game on getting revenge at Rivers. He was able to successfully orchestrate her elimination post-merge, though his elimination soon followed after an impressive Hidden Immunity Idol play by Andrew. Profile Survivor West Side Harry began on the Jets tribe where he was quickly playing against Dani and Jidiro. He found the Hidden Immunity Idol without a clue. He was able to stay on everyone's good side while the Jets continued to dominate in challenges. Once the tribes merged, Harry quickly teamed up with Alex and Rivers, while still maintaining his relationship with the Jets. His biggest and most impressive moment was his plot to blindside Rivers, despite working with her. He gave his idol to her for her to play on herself. He did this in order to gain trust, which resulted in Numbers being voted out after Rivers used the idol on herself. From then on, Harry laid low, waiting for the perfect time to strike at Rivers. However, she used a Vote Block on him, preventing him from voting at Tribal Council. He was momentarily voted out, sending him to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Harry voted for Hey to be the Sole Survivor, which he did in a 5-1-1 vote. Voting History In Episode 6, Rivers used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Harry's vote against her. In Episode 9, Rivers used a Vote Block advantage on Harry, preventing him from voting at Tribal Council. All-Stars Harry started on the Washington tribe where he immediately bonded with Ben and TJ. They made an alliance, but as Ben wanted to get revenge on TJ for blindsiding him during , and TJ's inactivity, Harry cut him loose. Throughout the couple Tribe Switches, Harry was able to escape unscathed, as alum were being targeted instead. Once he made it to the merge, Harry joined back up with Ben and a new found friend, Stukov, against a common enemy, Rivers. Harry also earned a trip to The Room Where It Happens where he won himself a Vote Reveal. He won Individual Immunity and planned to blindside Rivers, however, the rug was pulled out under him when Preston was blindsided instead. He used his vote reveal to learn that Alex, Rivers' closest ally and real-life friend, voted with him to blindside her. This caused Alex to immediately become one of Harry's greatest assets and allies. Ben and Harry teamed up with him to try to take her down, but he votes were not there, and instead they end up sacrificing Stukov. At the next vote, Ben and Harry were caught scheming, resulting in Ben being taken down, leaving Harry alone. At this point, Harry is scooped up by the Royalty Alliance, which is Adyum, Andrew, Joey L, and Jordan alongside Alex to finally blindside Rivers. Unfortunately for Harry, at the next Tribal Council, Andrew played his idol, leaving Harry with the next most votes to win. At the Final Tribal Council, Harry cast his vote for Jordan to win. He went onto win in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 16, Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Harry's vote against him. Trivia * Harry is the first contestant to win their first Individual Immunity as a returning player, as he did not win Individual Immunity in . * Harry is the highest ranking Washington member. * Harry is the lowest placing castaway to be the highest ranking member of a tribe. * Harry is one of eight contestants to tie placements. The others are Stukov, Alex, and Adyum in , Jack B. in , and Bailey, Ryan, and Morgan in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:West Side Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:West Side Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Jets Tribe Category:Janu Tribe Category:Washington Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:8th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Personnel